


slowly drifting

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, do u want some softdom az bc thats what ur getting folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley can be wanton, should the situation allow it. aziraphale is determined to get him as needy as he can possibly be
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	slowly drifting

**Author's Note:**

> im having writers block bc bad mental health but i wrote smth for my bf so u know im posting it too i gotta get that validation

"angel," crowley squirms, edging on the line between bliss and discomfort. " _please."_

aziraphale pauses his strokes, thumbing over the smooth head of crowley's cock, and tracing circles into his slit. crowley whines, hissing from it, his hips arching desperately away as he tries to contain himself. aziraphale holds him down with one hand, steady, firm, without being remotely painful. a grip that says it could do so much more to hurt him, to control him entirely. he could have crowley helpless, and it wouldn't take much effort whatsoever. the thought pricks something aching and sore in crowley's stomach, flashing heat all the way down to his cock.

"you're twitching, darling." aziraphale notes, sounding almost playful, _intrigued_ by the hot pulse of crowley's cock in his hand. "are you going to be a good boy now, and let me take care of you?"

"mhmph," crowley hums, tensing up, and shaking his head from side to side in a strained hope at containing himself when aziraphale closes his mouth over the tip, suckling faintly. he moans at the taste, pulling off as fast as he arrived, making crowley stifle a few very irritable curses - ones he knows would get him a stern chastising, with aziraphale's palm as the main weapon of implement. 

"how sweet," aziraphale drags a thumb over his lips, and sucks off the residual slick from crowley's precum. crowley groans, struggling not to close his eyes and bear the wet, hot sounds without sight. aziraphale snaps him back to full attention with a hand around his cock once more, pumping faster now, _tighter._

"it doesn't take much to tame demons, i see." aziraphale speaks softly, almost sing-song. he's chipper, composed, practically unaffected in comparison to crowley's fevered state.

"you're all so eager to please, if it means you'll get a reward for good behavior. i can have you on your back, begging for mercy, with only my hands." aziraphale squeezes at the head, careful, but still enough to send crowley squealing, writhing in a frenzy. more precum spills over, dripping down his fist, and when aziraphale leans in to lap it up, he slips his tongue along the side of crowley's cock. crowley _whimpers,_ fisting the sheets with white-knuckled fingers. his eyes are wide, glistening with tears, and the sheen only makes them look more like glowing amber stones in the bedroom's low lighting.

aziraphale presses his lips to the side of his mouth, teasingly close, but still not quite there. the denial is enough to have crowley audibly keening, brows tight and lips locked in a pout. aziraphale coos, pitying and full of condescension. crowley considers the patronizing worth it when he inclines down to kiss him properly. his lips warm, claiming, and his tongue an errant force against crowley's own. crowley moans, open and unfiltered, pleading without words. aziraphale grazes over a spot on the roof of his mouth. he makes him jump and startle, the veins on his neck straining as he chases after the angel when aziraphale draws back. 

"hush now," he grasps at the base of crowley's cock, unmoving. _the bastard._ "i'm going to let you cum now, so long as you can get there - " aziraphale strokes slowly, a fluid, flinchless movement. " - just like this."

and he picks up the pace, setting crowley off on a road of clear descent, steering him towards complete submission, utter defenselessness. like this, crowley can do little more than nod his head, and squeeze his shaking thighs together. he's getting closer, the dizzying, airy heat flooding through his skull couldn't be less obvious. he's nearly faint, his breath sharp, and teetering towards the cliff edge of hyperventilating. aziraphale doesn't give him a moment to stabilize his breathing. he only goes faster, praising him the whole while, inciting a whole new sort of plea from crowley.

"please," he whispers, warmth blossoming in his cheeks, flushing carmen red. "please, i want to be good, want to be good for you, i - _please,_ make me be good, _angel."_

and when his thighs tense on a desperate climax, shudders shooting up to his shoulders, making him sob unrestrained, aziraphale holds him to his chest. milking him for all he's got, until his cock is softening, and he's pushing feebly at the angel's stronger hands. 

"you did perfectly, darling." aziraphale tells him, speaking the words like a promise. "i'm so proud of you, such a _perfect_ boy.

"y'think you could do the cleaning up part?" crowley warbles, rubbing his tired, red-rimmed eyes. "i'm exhausted." 

"of course, my dear." aziraphale wraps one of the thicker, cozier blankets around his shoulders, shrouding his frame as if he were sheltering a needy fawn. a kiss to his temple is all it takes to have crowley's trembles dying down, comforted into silence. he holds aziraphale's hand the whole time the angel tidies the bed, which eventually leads to a quite _frivolous_ use of miracles - including having the pillows fluffed, and the sheets smelling of lavender. 

crowley only allows himself to be tucked into bed when he's sure aziraphale will follow suit, clinging onto him, and nuzzling against the nape of his neck. the baby hairs there are pale, fluffy, and crowley can't help feeling like he's stumbled into a dreamy cloud of an angel, so soft and forgiving as he is. 

"d'you love me?" he asks, shamelessly seeking out surplus attention, and wiggling his hips impishly.

he can feel the laughter in aziraphale's back, and the warmth in his voice as he says, "more than anything, my love."

"good." crowley says, kissing at aziraphale's curls. "cause i love you too. a lot."

"go to sleep, little one." the roll of his eyes is audible, though crowley can't see it. 

"alright, alright." crowley grumbles, nestling into aziraphale further, until he feels rather like they're more conjoined than they are separate. he's safe, safe with an angel to watch over him, to guard him at his most vulnerable. it's more than any mortal could ask for.

and when crowley complains of a draft in the middle of the night, and talks endlessly of all the chill, aziraphale's wing curling around his back, downy soft against his skin, is enough to drift him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i never know what to put in the end notes but i like the way it looks having them so im just gonna tell yall cool animal facts sometimes. centipedes are venomous but millipedes can be poisonous so u can play w/ millipedes but dont eat them thank u for coming to my ted talk


End file.
